Star Wars New Era
by 4ever Knight
Summary: Jade is a normal girl on Planet Generis until a Jedi named Sola comes into her life. Discontinued!
1. The new Empire

Author's Note:

This is my very first story on this site, so I would like to know what you all think of it. Also, if by Sunday I don't release another part, then you're going to have to wait for another week because I'm going to Summer Camp soon.

" " = speaking

( ) = speaking in another language

' ' = thinking

Jade lives on the planet Generis, a desert planet full of cities and towns. Jade's family is a small farming family that makes, sells, and uses Moisture Vaporators. She is one of the main mechanics, her father being the main mechanic, and she hopes to one day leave the desert planet she knows as home and join the New Republic in hopes that she can help them in defeating the new Empire that now controls the galaxy.

One day, Jade was working in the garage, careful not to get her long, black hair caught in anything or get grease in it when there was a knock on the door. "Jade, come on out. I need a few Power cores. Do you mind going into town and getting some?" "Sure, Dad. I don't have much else going on anyways."

"Good, now I want you back soon, you know how dangerous the town gets at night." "I know, dad. I'll be fine. Besides, I'll bring my blaster with me." Said Jade as she walked over to the door.

In a few minutes, Jade was in her land speeder, heading towards the town. When she entered the town, she stopped at the mechanics shop, and exited her speeder. she entered, and saw the regular customers that she almost always sees. A Rodian, two Ithorians that always argue over what to get, a Shistavanen, and a Trandoshan that keeps a blaster rifle on his back right out in the open.

Jade walked up to the human in charge, and said, "Do you have any power cores left?" "Well I might have some in storage, but I'm afraid that nice lady over there has already bought them right before you asked." Said the human as he pointed to Jade's right.

When Jade looked to her right, she saw a girl with long, blue hair, and wore some weird clothing. "She sure did pay a lot of money for them." "Yes, and I wouldn't mind giving one to you if you really need one." "Well I need three, not one." "Well I'm afraid all I can spare right now is one. Sorry."

The Trandoshan walked up to the woman, and said, "(You, I have waited long enough to ask. Are you Sola Chelchu?)" "Yes, I am. Is there a problem?" "(Oh no, there isn't any problem.)" The Trandoshan pulled out a hidden pistol, aimed it at Sola, and fired.

Sola ducked, the blast shot hit the wall behind her. Sola brought her fist up, and it connected with the Trandoshan's face, causing a big bone cracking noise to be heard through the store.

Before the Trandoshan could react, Sola kicked one of his legs, causing him to fall on his back. Sola stood up, pulled something off her belt, and pressed a button on it. A blue beam came out of it, which she used to cut the Trandoshan's arm off.

"If you were hoping to collect the bounty the Empire has on me, I'm afraid you're terribly outmatched." Said Sola as she pointed the blade at the Trandoshan's neck.

The blue beam came back in, and the woman turned around. "Now, about those power cores?" "Of course, Jedi. Give me a few seconds while I go get them." Said the human, and then went through a door.

"I think he's going to call the Empire on you." Said Jade as she looked at the weapon in Sola's hand. "Why do you say that?" "Because Storage is the door next to the door he went in, and that room is the room he use's to call people. In this case, the Empire. Or a few other Bounty Hunters."

"Sola grinned, and said, "You're pretty smart. What's your name?" "My name's Jade. Jade Elgrin." "Elgrin? I use to know your mother. Where is she?" "She should be back home. Do you want to meet her?" "Yes, I would like to meet her."

Soon they leaved the mechanics, and Jade had a feeling that her life is going to change dramatically soon. When they were nearing Jade's home, they couldn't believe the sight they saw.

Storm Troopers on Dewbacks with AT-ST's were on the march, and were nearing the Elgrin's home. "Jade, turn around." Said Sola as the speeder stopped. "What? I can't leave my family with the Empire so close!"

"Jade, I sense that their true target is me. The man at the mechanics shop must've heard our conversation, and told the Empire where I was going." As soon as Sola was finished saying this that was when they heard gunfire. They looked at the storm troopers, and saw that the Storm Troopers and AT-ST's were firing at the house.

"Jade, turn the speeder around." "But my parents…" "Jade, I may be a Jedi, but that doesn't mean that I can fight all of these Imperial force's! Now turn around, and we'll hide somewhere nearby. Let's hide in that cave over there."

"All right, but I do want to go into my house when the Storm trooper's are gone." "I won't stop you." Jade parked the speeder in the cave, and waited patiently as the blaster fire continued They waited a hour after the firing stopped to make sure that no Storm Trooper stayed behind, and that was when Jade brought the Speeder out, and went towards her destroyed home.

As soon as she reached it, she got out, and ran inside her home. "MOTHER! FATHER!" Jade was answered by a small groan of pain under some rubble. Jade ran over to the rubble, took the rubble off, and Sola entered the house.

'So this is where my once best friend stayed. If only I stayed away from Jade, then this wouldn't have happened.' Thought Sola, and then heard Jade say, "Mother, you're okay!"

In a bridge in a Star Destroyer above Generis, a woman with grayish skin with white hair was looking through the glass at the planet below, waiting patiently. "Lord Faloon, the imperial team has just reported in. Their mission was a success. The Jedi's house was destroyed, but they didn't check to see if they killed the Jedi inside." Said a Imperial that was on the side.

Darth Faloon turned around, and said, "Tell them to go back and search the house. I sense someone very strong in the force down there." "Yes Ma'am." Said the Imperial, and then went over to the communications console.

'What does my master want with this planet? Why am I here? What's with the blockade above this desert planet? My master must know something that I don't.' thought Faloon, and then crossed her arms.

"Jade, I am so glad you're okay." Said Jade's mother, Leia Elgrin. Leia had long, red hair that her daughter obviously didn't get, and she was truly beautiful, but now she had scars and cuts everywhere, and a few blast rounds on her.

"Mother, don't worry. I'll get you to a doctor." "No Jade, don't do that. I know that by the time you get me to town, I'll already be dead. Sola, I know you're there. Come here, I have a request."

Sola walked up to Leia, who then said, "My daughter is strong in the force, I know that, but I didn't want to train her in fear that the Empire will find me and her. Obviously that didn't work out, so I want you to train Jade. My Lightsaber… it's in the… trunk over there."

Sola walked over to a small trunk with blast marks on it, and opened it. Inside were many different things that Leia treasured, and Sola dug into it until she felt the Lightsaber.

She pulled it out, and looked back. "Sola, go to planet Togoria. There you will meet my old master if he is still alive." "I thought you wanted me to teach her." "I do, but I now that you will need all the help you can get. Also, give this to him."

Leia pulled out some credits, saying, "He'll want this." When Sola grabbed it, leia's hand fell limp to her side. "Mom… please don't leave me! Sola, you're a Jedi! Please, do something."

"Jade, I am not strong enough to bring someone back from the dead. I can protect the living, but once they die, I can't do anything for them except bury them, and give them respect." Said Sola, and then walked up to Jade. "Listen to me, your mother would've died in vain unless we go to Togoria. There I believe we can train in piece." "Okay, but how will we get there? On your ship?"

"I came here two weeks ago on a cruiser that left just hours after I got off. Looks like we're going to need another way to Togoria." Jade started thinking, and then smiled.

"I know someone who can help us. His name is Rosh Mcknight. He's a friend of my dad's who has a ship. It goes by the name of the Ebon Hawk. It is said to actually have been around longer than Yoda. Was even made a few years before his time, but it still works, and I have to say from what I've seen is pretty fast. He owes me a few favors, so I'm sure he won't mind taking us to Togoria."

"All right, where does he live?" "Not too far away. He lives farther into the desert to avoid Imperial attraction because some of the stuff he added to his ship isn't exactly legal."

"Well if it can get us to Togoria, I don't care. We should get going. I sense we're not out of danger yet." Jade and Sola ran over to the speeder, jumped in it, and went off towards Rosh's house.

Meanwhile, in Coruscant in the Emperor's room(Where the chancellor's room is in during the Star Wars movies), a old man wearing a black cloak with a long white beard looked out the window unto Coruscant.

Tie Fighter's and Tie Interceptor's roam the sky with speeders. In his mind, this is what peace should look like. The military having control and still being able to have a normal life.

"Darth Ubad, you may come in." A man with a military-style haircut came in, was wearing Sith battle armor, and on his belt was two Lightsabers. "Master Tran, our army is eager to fight against the remains of the republic. When can we strike? We know the location of one of their base's already without them knowing, so what are we waiting for?"

"For Darth Faloon to report in. I have found a Jedi, and sent her there with a large enough Imperial force to kill the Jedi and her family. Once I got the report, then attack the Republic base with anything you can spare there."

"Yes Master. Also, I sense something. I don't know what it is, but I think the disturbance is coming from Togoria." "I sense it too. When I get the report in and while you lead the assault on the Republic base on Toprawa, I shall send Darth Faloon there to deal with whatever is there. Now leave, I have a meeting with my master's."

"Yes, my master." Darth Ubad bowed to his master, and then left the room. Darth Tran stood up, and walked over slowly to a door that only he is allowed in. He opened the door, stepped in, and then the door behind him closed.

The room was just a big square room with red paint on the walls, and the only thing in there are three Sith holocron's on the floor. He walked up to them, extended his left hand, and lightning came out of them, striking the three holocrons.

Soon three images of three ancient Sith appeared, looking calm. "Master Nihl, Master Sidious, and Master Revan. I have come for your guidance once again." "Of course you have. You may have taken over the galaxy, but you do not know the full power of the dark side." Said Sidious as he smiled that smile of his.

"My apprentice, Darth Ubad, has sensed a disturbance in the force on Planet Togoria while I sense a disturbance here on Coruscant." Darth Nihl spoke his language that very few knew.

"Yes, my thoughts exactly. A traitor might be among us, but with Darth Ubad's spy's spying on practically everyone everywhere, how will this be possible?" Revan shook his head, and then said, "Nothing is impossible. I had many follower's with me, but Malak still managed to betray me. Once you find out who the traitor is, then keep a small patrol that you absolutely know is with you to keep a eye on him. If you kill him as soon as you find out who he or she is, then we will have no idea on how many people have joined this traitor."

"Yes, my master. Do you have any words of advice before I depart?" Sidious responded, "Yes, I do. That apprentice who sensed a disturbance, Ubad, was it? Put him in the front lines. If he is the traitor, then we will see how much strong he has become."

Jade stopped the speeder, and both her and Sola stepped out. "So Rosh keeps the Ebon Hawk where?" "In the hangar in the back. He rarely lets me in there though, and even then I never have even come close enough to touching the Ebon Hawk."

The two of them walked up to the door, and knocked. After a few seconds with no response, Sola knocked on the door again. "I don't think he's home." "No, he's home, but he usually is asleep by now."

"So now what do we do?" Jade pulled out the Lightsaber that Sola gave her, and put it in the green saber into the door. "Padawan, what are you doing?" "Don't worry. Me and my dad use to have to break in to see him more than half the time." "So your family wasn't known for patience, huh?"

"Bingo." Jade smiled while Sola grinned slightly. Jade finished putting a hole in the door, and then kicked the small circle in. "Well, ladies first." Said Jade as she entered the house, Sola following her.

"jeez, this place is a dump." Said Sola as she tried to step on the ground and not on the garbage on the floor. "Well this is the famous Rosh's home, Sola." "Why do you call him famous?" "if he can survive in this dump, he must've seen some pretty bad battles."

Jade stopped when she got next to a door, and then knocked on the door. "Whoever it is, leave me alone." Said a man's voice. "Rosh, its me, Jade. I need to call in a favor." There was a groan, and then silence.

Eventually the door opened, and a man with short, black hair wearing regular clothing that you would wear on Generis stood before Jade. He was obviously older than Jade, around Sola's age, and then he yawned.

"Jade, I swear, if this is just looking at the Ebon Hawk again, I'm kicking you out of my house, and going back to sleep." "Rosh, my parents are dead." "What? You're kidding, right? Leia's a fighter, she couldn't have died that fast, and what about…"

"The Empire came and killed them. They didn't even stand a chance against them, Rosh." Rosh had a complete look of surprise on his face, and then he said, "What do you need? And who is this?" "This is Sola Chelchu, a… good friend of my mom's. Me and Sola are going Togoria, and we need your help getting there."

"I'll help, but why are you going to Togoria?" "Well… uh…" Sola stepped up, and said, "If the Empire killed her family, then they may be looking for her, so me, her guardian, is going to take her off world to keep her safe."

"Well I am not going to have one of my friends daughter stay with some stranger to me that I never heard of on another planet! Give me a few minutes to get my stuff. My ship is ready incase my clients have want to leave immediately." Rosh closed the door, and Sola sighed as she sat down on a couch.

"I swear, so far this hasn't gone so smooth as I first thought." Said Sola, and then Jade sat down next to her. "So what should we do when we're done with our training?"

"Join the Republic. If the information I collected is correct, there should be a Republic base on Kassa." "You gotta be kidding me. I am finally about to get out of this giant desert into a bigger one. Just my luck."

Sola glanced up, thinking, 'Why must the innocents have to make up for the mistakes us Jedi do? I wish I could've stopped all of this happening.' Rosh eventually came out with a suitcase, and said, "All right, let's get moving. To Togoria we go."

The three of them went to a certain door that was a lot cleaner and the area was a lot cleaner to, and then he said, "I need to open the hangar doors. Go into the Ebon Hawk, and stay in the cockpit."

The two girls nodded, and Rosh pressed a button on the wall that opened the door. They stepped in, and Sola looked at a ship that looked like the Millennium Falcon(play Knights of the old republic 1 or 2, or watch a walkthrough of it, and see what the Ebon Hawk looks like, and if I say map room, then I mean the room where in the second knights of the old republic room where you watch your trial).

"Go into the cockpit, and don't touch a thing." "Is it just me, or are you obsessed with this ship?" "Hey, this ship is famous! This ship actually belonged to Revan and Bastilla at one point, and let's not forget that this was once only a smuggler's ship!" "In my eyes, it still is."

Rosh sighed, and then started walking towards a door. "I think you hurt his feelings." Said Jade with a smile on her face. They both walked inside the Ebon Hawk, and walked over to the cockpit.

"So this old hunk of junk actually fly's?" "I've seen it take off and fly before, and it works like a charm." Sola mumbled something, and then crossed her arms. "Sola, how come my mother had a Lightsaber?"

Sola looked at Jade, and then responded, "Two years before you were born the Republic went to war with a newly formed Empire under a Darth Tran. We lost, and the remainder of the Jedi went into hiding and stayed in one place to hide. Me and your mother, for one year, moved from planet to planet together, rebuilding the Republic army slowly and we originally had a base on here on Generis."

"What happened next?" Sola looked down at the ground, and then continued. "Our base here was discovered and bombarded. We, of course, had another base on Kashyyyk, where I was at the time, but your mother was at the base here. She barely survived, and then went to the far side of the planet to hide from the Empire. Once there, she obviously settled down, and got married."

"How did you know all that?" "I'm just guessing. Your mother might've tried to get on a ship to leave, or tried to contact me somehow, but who knows? All I know is that she somehow dodged the Empire for your entire life."

"Who's Darth Tran? Was he once a Jedi?" "We don't know where he came from, or how he brought the Empire back. He came from somewhere far away from the outer rim, along with his apprentices."

"Do you think he tried to join the Jedi, but failed? Maybe that's why you don't know him." "True, but then how did he learn the force?" "Does it really matter?" "Well if someone managed to learn the force and it wasn't even in Republic space, then I would like to know how he managed to become so strong."

Rosh came in, and said, "What are you two ladies talking about?" "Nothing that concerns you. Are the hangar doors…" "Yes, they're open. Jeez, you sure seem cranky." "It's been a long night. How long will it take us to get there?"

Well once we get into light speed, then it will take us a minimal of three hours. I don't know he exact time since I never traveled that far before." "Me and Jade will be in the map room for a while." "Will don't get too comfortable being on this ship on my account. Once we get to Togoria, we won't be flying this ship for a long time. Also, I almost forgot, but how are we going to land there? The natives don't let anyone land there unless they have permission."

"How do you know that if you've never traveled that far before?" "Hey, I still knows a few things going on in this galaxy." The Ebon Hawk lifted up, and then flew out the hangar doors.

"Well this is going smoothly. Don't you think, you royal pain?" "My name's Sola, for your information, and I do not appreciate the way you're treating me." "I don't appreciate the fact that I am letting you in my ship. If you don't like me, then have fun walking to Togoria."

The Ebon Hawk left the planet, and entered space, the three crew member's unaware of the Star Destroyer closing in behind them. "Jade, do you sense that?" "Yeah, it feels… dark. I feel cold, sad, like all happiness is being sapped away." "What you're sensing is the dark side of the force. My guess is that it's following us."

Rosh looked at the scanners, and said, "Well looks like the Empire is our new best friend, and wants to give us some presents." When Rosh finished saying that, the ship started to rumble.

"Now we're their target practice." "When can we jump to light speed?" Asked Sola, and Rosh shot back, "Give me some time. I need some time to enter the coordinates. Jade, do you remember how to work the turret from the schematics I showed you?"

"Yeah, I do. Why? That measly turret won't harm that Star Destroyer." "True, but try using it to destroy the Tie Fighter's that are coming after us." Jade nodded, and then ran off towards the turret.

She got into the turret, and looked at how many Tie Fighter's are coming her way. She couldn't count how many, but made a estimated guess. About 30 of them. Jade put her hands on the controls, and took a deep breath.

Jade pressed the triggers, and the turret started to fire laser blasts. The Tie fighter's started to evade the laser fire, but a few of the Tie fighter's were getting it and destroyed by the laser fire.

The Tie Fighter's started firing at the Ebon Hawk, and lot's were missing, but the Ebon Hawk was still getting hit. "Rosh, can't you dodge their attack's any better?" "Hey, do you want to try dodging Tie Fighter's while still trying to jump to light speed!"

On the Star Destroyer, Darth Faloon looked at the ship trying to escape the Tie Fighter's while fighting back. "Lord Faloon, may I ask a question?" Asked a Imperial officer as he walked up to Faloon. Faloon turned around, and to this caption, she was the definition of scary and evil other than her master.

Darth Faloon had long, white hair, grayish skin, and wore black clothing. "Why are we attacking this ship, ma'am?" "I sense two Jedi on it. If they escape Caption, then you will ay for it. Now release more fighter's, and order them no to destroy the ship. I want that ship tractored in when it's engines and weapons are destroyed or disabled. But you can do a little more damage if you want."

The caption nodded, and then turned around. "Release the Tie Interceptor's! Also, release the prototype!" There were multiple replies, and then Faloon turned around to once again view the fight.

"Fire all cannon's!" Yelled Faloon, and soon the turrets on the Star Destroyer were firing full force at the Ebon Hawk.

"All right, we're almost ready to make the jump! Just hold them off for a little longer, Jade!" Yelled Rosh, and soon saw more laser fire. "Rosh, please tell me that that is just more Tie Fighter's." "No, it's the Star Destroyer." Soon even more laser fire started appearing.

"Those are the extra Tie Fighter's you wished for." Sola took a deep breath, and thought, 'I must reach out with the force. I must hear the breathing of the Tie Fighter pilots, and follow their paths.'

She felt the Tie Fighter's, and by using the force, she made a few of the Tie Fighter's crash into each other, and a few into the Star Destroyer. Sola sat down in the second chair of the Ebon Hawk, exhausted.

Jade continued to fire the turret, but then stopped when she saw a new type of Tie Fighter. It looked like a Tie Interceptor, but it was red and not black. Jade started to fire the turret at it, but when the laser fire hit the Tie Interceptor every time, but there was a shield surrounding it.

"Rosh, we have a small problem. We have a shielded Tie Fighter up here!" "What? But Tie Fighter's are too small to carry shield generator's!" "Well they obviously built a pretty small one."

The red Tie Interceptor started to fire its lasers, and whenever it hit the Ebon Hawk, it did massive damage to the shields. "The shields are failing! Jade, give me ten more seconds and I'll be able to make the jump to light speed."

After ten seconds, the Ebon Hawk entered Light speed, escaping the Star Destroyer and Tie Fighter's. The Imperial Officer looked out at where the Ebon Hawk once was, and then looked at Darth Faloon.

"Caption, they escaped. What do you have to say for yourself?" The Officer gulped, and then said, "I take full responsibility for their escape. I will take the punishment for their escape."

Darth Faloon turned around, and yelled loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, "Everyone, hold unto something." When only half of them did, Faloon turned back to the Officer, and by using the force, raised him into the air.

She threw him at the glass, and then held unto something tightly. The man went through the window into deep space, and soon those who didn't have a good grip or couldn't get a grip went through the window as well.

A large metal door covered the broken glass, and everyone let go. Faloon turned around, and pointed at another Officer, saying, "You! You're the new caption. Don't let me don like you did the other caption. Now go and tell Darth Tran of the report of the dead Jedi on Generis and the escaped Jedi here."

The Officer nodded, and then started towards the communications room. Faloon turned around, thinking, 'My old Master… I'm surprised she's still alive. My master doesn't need to know which Jedi it is yet.'

Jade walked into the cockpit, and saw Sola standing up from the seat while Rosh was putting the ship on autopilot. "Good job, Jade. You did a excellent job with those fighter's."

"But what about that new Tie Interceptor? I did a scan of it, and that same shielding is used for Star Destroyers." Said Rosh as he stood up. "We'll worry about that later. Right now we just have to worry about getting to Togoria. If you excuse me, I'm going into the map room for a while."

Sola left the cockpit, and Rosh sighed. "She sure is a bundle of joy. Not even a thank you for the great maneuvering I did." "So you hate her?" "I think I wanna kill her now."

Jade started to walk off while saying, "Then how come you can't keep your eye's off of her?" Rosh had a surprised look on his face with heat rising to his cheeks, and then he yelled, "Because I'm making sure she doesn't do anything to my ship!"

To Be Continued In Part 2


	2. The threeway battle Part 1

Author's Note:

Okay, so the second part of my story. Please read, enjoy, and review.

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

( ) = talking in alien language

Sola forgot what it was like traveling with others. Jade was working on deflecting blaster bolts from the small ball that you see Luke use in Episode 4 on the Millennium Falcon, in the map room and she was blindfolded, and Rosh was just sleeping in the cockpit, so Sola had to stay quite.

Sola felt like she needed to talk to someone, but then again the people she are traveling with aren't exactly her best friends. She has already been through dangers with them, but they still aren't considered friends.

Sola watched Jade closely, as she blocked the blaster bolts that came out every five or six seconds. Sola chuckled to herself when Jade missed one, and felt the stinging laser fire on her leg,.

After she deactivated the remote, and then turned her Lightsaber off, she sat down next to Sola, saying, "I can't do it."" "Jade, you can do it. Can you sense them?" "Yes, but I can't sense where they're going to fire." "Calm down, Jade. The fact that you can sense it means that you are taking your first steps into learning the force. Now come on, we should continue our training. It's only going to get tougher from here on out."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Said Jade as he stood up, and walked back to her original position that she was in a few seconds ago. Sola used the force to turn the remote back on, and Jade activated her Lightsaber, the green saber coming out of the hilt.

Sola put the bandana over Jade's eyes with the force, and tied a knot. Jade started deflecting them again, but soon she missed one, and the laser hit her arm. "Reach out with the force, concentrate on the remote."

Jade got into position again, and blocked five more. "Hello there, Ladies. How's the training going?" Said Rosh as he entered the room. "Smoothly." Said Sola, and then jade mumbled some words as she felt the laser sting her leg again.

"Uh huh, looks like you two are making incredible progress." Said Rosh as he sat next to Sola. "How long have I been asleep?" "Just a hour. In two hours we'll be exiting light speed, and entering Togoria."

Rosh folded his arms as he watched Jade continue to deflect blaster fire. "How long will she keep this up?" "Well I say another hour or so of her doing this at the rate she's going, and we'll start doing it at a faster rate."

Rosh yawned, and then closed his eyes, saying, "Wake me up in two hours." "Sure, Rosh."

Meanwhile, on Coruscant, Darth Ubad started to head towards his quarters when he stopped. "Darth Yakiza, what do you want?" A Twi'lek with red skin and a black cloak walked up to Ubad, saying, "Our master orders all of us to travel in pairs of two. Obviously he doesn't trust us while we're alone here."

Darth Ubad turned around, saying, "Don't you have some new Sith to teach or some Twi'lek to try and mate with?" Yakiza mumbled something under his breath, and started following Ubad.

Meanwhile, on Togoria, a man with short, brown hair was sitting at a table in a bar full of Togorians. The Togorians were dogs that can walk on their hind legs to the man, and he hated waiting for his client to show up while he was stuck with these filthy dogs.

A Togorian walked up to him, and said, "(Would you like something to drink?)" The man nodded, saying in the same language, "(Give me some Juma Juice. Two glasses.)"

The Togorian nodded, and then left saying, "(Very good choice sir)" "Since when do you drink Juma Juice?" The man looked over his shoulder, and smiled when he saw his client. She was a very tall woman with no hair, and had a tattoo of a Krayt Dragon on her forehead. She wore battle armor, and on her belt was two blaster's with ton's of thermal detonators around the belt.

"What do you need me for?" "You know I only use you for bounties that I don't want my own men on because they're suicide, so try guessing what it is." The man put his feet on the table, and pretend to start thinking.

"Hunting down Sith?" "You're close." The man smiled, and then said, "So it's a Jedi. Well that is a little tough. Who hired you to do this?" "A Darth Faloon. She obviously wants the best, which is why she called me and my organization. Also, it's two Jedi."

The man had a surprised look on his face, and then said, "TWO Jedi? How much will I get paid?" "You'll get paid half. 1,000,000 credits." The man's jaw dropped, and then said, "You kidding me? That's enough to buy a planet!"

"Yes, so which planet would you like?" The man smiled, and then said, "So where are they?" "They're coming to this planet. If you want, I could give you some of my men's help."

The man pulled a Lightsaber out, saying, "You know I never need help." "Is that so? Then where's the Jedi that we paid you to find here?" A yellow beam came out of the Lightsaber, the tip of the blade stopping just inch's short of her neck.

"I told you, I'm working on it. He's more evasive than I originally thought. Now, I want to be paid half right now." "The Sith didn't give me the money yet, but believe me, you will get your pay." "I better."

The woman nodded, turned around, and then left the bar. The man deactivated his Lightsaber, and then heard, "(Here you go, Master Jedi. Your Juma Juice.)" The ma took the Juma Juice, and then said in the Togorian's language, "(I am no Jedi, just a ex-Jedi that left the Jedi three years before the Empire came back.)" The yellow blade went through the Togorian's stomach, and then came back into the hilt. "(There's your tip.)"

On the Ebon Hawk, Jade smiled when she was told she could take the bandana off her eyes. When she did, she saw Sola was messing with the Remote. "You're ready to continue with your lessons, Jade. Get ready for increased speed."

Jade sighed, and then put the bandana back on. "You can keep the bandana off, you're going to need your sight for this one, but it will be moving at random now." Sola sat back down, and Jade activated her Lightsaber.

Sola looked at a sleeping Rosh, and thought, 'This man… he seems like he could help out the Republic greatly, but he lacks the discipline to follow order's. I wonder…' "Rosh, wake up." Rosh slowly woke up, saying, "Whatever it is, can it wait?"

"I was just curious, but how did you obtain the Ebon Hawk?" Rosh sighed, and then said, "Well I was on Generis, looking for a ship to buy at a price that I could actually buy, so a Rodian came up to me, saying that he had the Ebon Hawk, but it didn't work too well, so he said he'd give it to me for 500 credits. How could I refuse? I bought it, and , with the Rodian's help, learned how to fly it and got it into the hangar. After a few repairs, some of them being illegal, and BANG! The Ebon Hawk started working like new again."

Sola nodded her head left and right, saying, "So we're in a illegal ship pretty much? Great, now the Empire will have a reason to bring us in." "If they ever catch us, that is." Said Rosh with a grin on his face.

Jade started to deflect more and more blaster fire, but it certainly was a lot more difficult than she thought it would. She wished that she was better at this or her mother even taught her this stuff when she was younger so she wouldn't have to deal with it, but no, instead she had a boring life with nothing interesting until just a few hours ago.

Soon, in just twenty minutes, Jade was getting the hang of it now. "Jade, take a break. We'll continue our training when we get to Master Gaven. It should be pretty easy to see him. He is a Togorian, but he has a scratch across his right eye and his left ear is missing."

Jade nodded, and then sat down next to Rosh. "So how much longer before we get to Togoria?" "Around forty minutes. Why?" "Great. Forty minutes of doing nothing. So Sola, tell me more about yourself. When you told me about my Mother, you were on a Republic base on Kashyyyk, which meant that you were with the Republic. Are you still with the Republic?"

Sola sighed, and then said, "No, I'm not with the Republic. In fact, it's quite the opposite." "Jade's eyes widened, and then she said, "You're with the Empire?" "No, I never was. You see, the Republic wants me dead."

Meanwhile, at Darth Faloon's quarter's on the Star Destroyer, Darth Faloon was meditating in her room, centering herself with the dark side of the force. There was a small beeping from a Com. link on her belt that got her out of her trance. She grabbed it, pressed a button, and a hologram of Darth Tran appeared.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Asked Darth Faloon as she bowed her head in respect. "I want you to go to Togoria. I sense a disturbance in the force there. Once you are done there, I want you to return here to receive further orders. I want the disturbance found, and if it is against us, kill it. But if you think you can turn this disturbance to us, then do so. I don't want you to fail this one."

"As you wish, my master." She deactivated the com., and then stood up. Faloon walked over to a small terminal, pressed a button, and her ne commander appeared on the screen. "Commander, set a course to Togoria."

"Aye ma'am, what about the bounty Hunter we hired?" "If we manage to find and defeat the Jedi before any of her bounty Hunter's can get them, then we won't have to pay. We also received these order's from my master, so no arguing. Now we will get there, Caption. Also, request for two other Star Destroyers to go to Togoria. The Jedi will not escape."

"Ma'am, how do you know the Jedi are going to Togoria anyway, If you don't mind me asking." "I just know, and the next time you question my orders, you will end up like the previous Commander. Do you understand?"

The Commander nodded, and then the screen blacked out. 'I'm surrounded by morons.' Thought Faloon, and then started meditating again.

The Ebon hawk exited Light speed, and Rosh sat down in the pilot's seat. "All right Sola, it's time you call in that favor of yours. If we want to land, then we need their permission."

Sola pressed a button, and soon they heard, "(This is the Togorian Landing pad # 51. If you want to land, then you need permission.)" "(This is Sola Chelchu. I want to land anywhere on Togoria, along with my companions. We are in the Ebon Hawk.)" After a few seconds, they heard, "You may land, honorable Jedi."

Jade looked at Sola, thinking, 'Yeah, those I wouldn't exactly call her honorable.'

Flashback

"You see, Jade, when I said I was at a republic base on Kashyyyk, I didn't mean that we were working together. I was in a prison on Kashyyyk. You see, I use to be with them, but then one mission I was told to go to a small Star Destroyer and destroy some information that they found and was trying to decode. Once I got there though, they already decoded it, but didn't get a chance to send any of it. Since they didn't, I destroyed the relay satellite on it to stop their transmissions, and then I destroyed the engines. When I was done with that, I decided to do something about the crew there. I set the ship to self-destruct after launching all the escape pods, got into my ship after setting charges on the ship, and then flew off. When I got out of the Hanger, I set the charge's off, and soon after that, the Star Destroyer was destroyed. While I was coming back, I saw my ship was getting low on fuel so I decided to refuel it. When I landed it on a comet with a small town on it, I don't know what came over me. I saw Storm Troopers there, and they were killing innocents for practically no reason. I set up a few charges around the Imperial barracks, it wasn't even that many, not enough to shatter the multiple air domes that one has to pass to keep the oxygen there, but the charge's were used to be able to destroy Star Destroyers, not Imperial barracks. I knew that full well, but they just got me so angry. When I left the station, I activated the charge's. A enormous explosion took place, and a hole appeared in the three layers of the Air domes. Everyone inside died, and when I returned to the base, they have heard about it, and saw I was missing a few extra charge's that I was suppose to have. They put two and two together, and decided to execute me. The day before I was to be executed, the Empire arrived and started to attack. I escaped on a Imperial landing shuttle, and started to travel as far away as I could. That is my story."

Present

She killed many people, so honorable is a word that Jade wouldn't use to describe her. The Ebon Hawk entered orbit, and then Rosh said, "Well this is simple enough. I just need to land, and then we'll find this Jedi Master, and be done with it."

"Rosh, in my experience, nothing is ever as easy as it should be." Said Sola, and then sat down in the seat next to Rosh's.

Meanwhile, in a hut down on Togoria, a Togorian that is missing a ear with a cut across his right eye was meditating with a Lightsaber on his belt. "(I wondered when you'll get here, bounty hunter.)" Said Master Gaven, as he stood up, and turned to the door behind him.

The man in the bar with the yellow smiled, and said, "You were tough to find, Jedi, but if I bring my boss your head then I'll gain 5,000 credits. I really could use that money right now to pay my debts, but if I kill two other Jedi that are coming here soon then I won't need you, but since I found you first, might as well just start with you." Said the man, and then activated his Lightsaber.

"(What is your name, bounty Hunter?)" The Bounty Hunter took one step forward, and said, "My names Aerex Kase. Now die, Gaven." "Wait, what do you mean by two other Jedi?"

Aerex ignored the Jedi Master's request, and slashed his Lightsaber at the Togorian Jedi Master. Gaven pulled his Lightsaber out, and a purple beam came out, blocking the Lightsaber.

The Ebon Hawk landed on a landing pad, and the ramp came down. Sola, Jade, and Rosh came out, and Sola looked around. "Well Jade, what do you think?" "This place is kinda like another version of Kashyyyk." Said Jade, and Rosh responded, "Can't you ever be happy?"

"Come on, you two. Leia gave me a map to where her old master's hut is, and the 8,000 Credits that she owed him. Now lets go, I sense that something's wrong." "I sense it also, but it doesn't feel as dark as the time when we were on the Ebon hawk. It's not as dark, but it still is dark."

They all started following the directions, and in ten minutes, they were in the forest on a trail that looked man made. Soon they could see a hut, and then Rosh stopped walking. "You gotta be kidding me. We're going to be living in that Hut?" "Well of course we are. He wants to not attract attention, so we might as well continue with our…" Sola and Jade stopped when they felt something dark inside the Hut.

"You two stay out here, I'll be right back." Said Sola, and then started to run towards the hut.

Five minutes earlier, three Star Destroyer's exited Light speed, and on one of them was Faloon. The new Star Destroyers are much faster, and can travel the galaxy in two or three hours if they wanted to.

Faloon looked at the Jungle planet of Togoria, and said, "Get a Imperial shuttle ready with ten of my best Storm Troopers, and tell the other Star Destroyer's to get ready to release all their Tie Fighter's if they see the Ebon Hawk come, and use the Prototype. I do not want that ship to escape!" Ordered Faloon, and then started to head towards the Hanger.

In two minutes she was in the hanger boarding a Imperial shuttle with her ten best Storm Troopers. The Imperial shuttle started towards the planet, and they immediately spotted the Ebon hawk.

They landed at a nearby Landing pad, and Faloon sent the Storm Troopers to secure the Ebon Hawk while she started to follow the disturbance in the force. Soon she was rewarded.

She saw her old master running off into a hut while two other people that she doesn't know stayed behind.

Sola slammed open the door, and gasped. "So, you are one of the other Jedi." Said Aerex, who was leaning against a wall with his foot on a dead body. Sola recognized the body as Gaven's.

"You… how did you manage to kill Master Gaven?" Aerex activated his Lightsaber, and said, "His Lightsaber skill's were quite sloppy. In fact, his Lightsaber is over there." Aerex pointed at the ground, and Gaven's Lightsaber was cut in half, just lying on the ground.

"It was good practice for you, I guess, but let's talk later, Master Sola." Sola looked up, saying, "How do you know me?" "Well being your second Apprentice is one reason, and the bounty on your head. It sure is a lot. A whopping 4,000 credits. Once I kill you and your other Jedi companion, if the Jedi has a large bounty, then I can retire early. Actually, the money I'll gain just by getting you two alone without your extra bounty will be enough for retirement."

"I remember you. You showed so much promise, but then you left us with your Lightsaber and belongings to become a Bounty Hunter." "Who cares about the past, I wanna plan for the future, and so far my future is bright!"

Sola turned around when she heard Jade scream. Sola pulled her Lightsaber out, and ran outside. She saw Darth Faloon standing over Jade, who was scared. "You're pathetic." Said Darth Faloon, and then was sent flying into a tree. Sola smiled as she brought her arm down to her side, and then jumped to avoid Aerex's Lightsaber.

Sola landed next to Jade, and helped her up. "Where's Rosh?" "I'm up here in the tree!" Sola looked up, and said, "You're so brave." "Hey, I don't know the force or have a Lightsaber! So I would die against her!"

Darth Faloon stood up, and activated her Lightsaber, the red blade coming out. "A Sith? Didn't you hire me to get this Jedi?" "Yes, but my Master has a change of plans. How about a little competition? Whoever can kill our old Master first wins, and we can fight and kill each other to make sure it easier."

Aerex smiled, and said, "Deal, but you're going to regret doing so against me." Said Aerex as he held his Lightsaber up. Sola whispered into Jade's ear, "Jade, you're not ready for this. You and Rosh go back to the Ebon Hawk and wait there for me. I will be with you soon, but if I don't come back in ten minutes, then leave without me."

"But Master…" "No buts! Now go, and don't fight anyone unless you have to." Whispered Sola, and Jade nodded. Rosh jumped down from the tree, and the two of them started to head towards the Ebon Hawk.

When they were out of sight, Sola activated her Lightsaber, a blue blade coming out. The three of them stood there, waiting patiently for someone to make the first move, and soon the first move was made.

Darth Faloon extended her hand, and Lightning came out. Sola used her Lightsaber to block the Lightning, ad then Aerex started to charge at Sola. Sola jumped up, and Aerex side stepped to dodge the lightning.

Sola landed closer to Faloon, and then charged at her. Sola raised her Lightsaber, and brought it down on Faloon, who blocked it with her Lightsaber. Aerex charged at Sola, and then tried to slash at Sola's legs, but she blocked it.

Sola started to walk backwards as she blocked the two Lightsaber's repeatedly. Aerex took this opportunity to take a slash at Faloon, who ducked his attack. She then tried to slice at Aerex's legs, but he did a front flip over her to dodge it.

Sola took this time to jump back to give her some breathing room, and then stopped when her back went up against a tree. 'These two are pretty tough. If I don't find a way to separate them, then I don't stand a chance.' Thought Sola, and then gulped.

She used the Lightsaber to cut the tree behind her, and used the force to send it towards Faloon and Aerex. Faloon and Aerex stopped fighting each other, and then used their Lightsaber's to cut the tree into three's, leaving them safe while the tree passed them.

Jade and Rosh looked around the corner at the landing pad where the Ebon Hawk was, and Rosh cursed under his breath. "How are we suppose to get to the ship? There's ten Storm Trooper's guarding the ship, and there's only the two of us. You can barely even block a single Remote at normal shooting speed, and… where's your blaster?"

Jade remembered that she brought her blaster with her when she went to the town with her blaster, and still has it. She pulled it out while Rosh did the same. They nodded to each other, turned the corner, and started firing their guns. Two Storm Trooper's fell unto the ground, and the rest started firing back as they took cover.

Rosh shot one shot that hit a Storm Trooper in the head while Jade felt a blaster shot hit her on the shoulder. Jade cringed, but continued to fire, not wanting to give up.

Soon only five Storm Troopers were left, and soon Jade had to take cover. She took two hits to the same shoulder, and she just felt a laser shoot her in the leg. :Jade, are you okay?" Asked Rosh as he took cover.

"Yeah, just continue. I'll be all right." Rosh nodded, not fully convinced, but he continued to fire. Soon the Storm Troopers were taken care of, and Jade stood up. "Well that takes care of that problem. We should check the ship for any sort of tracking device or explosives." Rosh nodded, and they started to examine the ship.

Sola ducked a slash of Aerex's Lightsaber and then jumped to the left to avoid Darth Faloon's Lightsaber. "You should give it up, Jedi. You obviously can't handle the two of us." Said Darth Faloon as Aerex started to walk in a big circle around them.

Sola bit her bottom lip, thinking, 'She's right! I still can't believe their skill's are this good, and together I don't stand a chance! If I keep the way I'm fighting up, then I'm going to lose.'

Aerex stopped walking when he was behind her, and Aerex and Darth Faloon nodded. The two started charging at Sola, ready to attack on two different sides.

To Be Continued In Part 3


	3. The threeway battle Part 2

Jade and Rosh entered the Ebon Hawk, and Rosh quickly closed the boarding ramp. "Well today can't get much worse. Jade, I suggest we start looking for a new master for you."

Jade turned around to look at Rosh, a look of shock on her face, and then said, "Why do you say that?" "Well miss royal pain is up against a Sith and someone else who killed a Jedi Master. I admit, if you were a better fighter, then the two of you probably could've took them on, but that's not going to happen any time soon."

Jade nodded, and then started walking towards Sola's room. "Where are you going?" "Into Sola's room. I feel something that I need to see is in there." As Jade entered Sola's room, Rosh said, "How come I can never meet anyone normal for once?"

Sola leaped up, dodging the yellow Lightsaber of Aerex's. She landed, and used the force to charge at them with great speed. Sola knew that she had to change her strategies so then the two of them won't be able to beat her so easily, and she saw her new full attack tactic worked when she saw their surprise faces.

After all, who would charge at two more powerful beings that outnumber you when you've been doing nothing but retreating? Sola leaped above them, cut a few branch's that got in her way, and landed. She turned around, and saw that more of her plan was working.

The Darth Faloon and Aerex was busy cutting the branch's to make sure that they wouldn't fall on her, leaving them exposed for a attack. Sola used the force to help her make one bug lunge at them, and she slashed her Lightsaber.

Darth Faloon saw Sola, and jumped out of the way, missing by just inch's, but Aerex was a little too late. Aerex jumped back, but Sola's blue blade cut his left arm off. Aerex screamed out in pain, and landed next to Darth Faloon.

Aerex tightened his grip on the Lightsaber, and then stood straight up. "Sith, I need your help with a strategy of mine that usually works." "Listen here, Bounty Hunter, whatever strategy you might have up your sleeves, I am not going to do it. I actually have a reputation to uphold here, so by following your strategy, my reputation will go down."

"No, it will go up if it works, and the Jedi dies." Aerex replied as he deactivated his Light saber, and put his hand where his left arm use to be. "I have to admit, I don't like working with you and sharing my strategies with someone like you, but if it means I get to get the bounty on this Jedi and live, then I'm sure we can work together for the next ten seconds."

Sola looked at the two of them, and took two steps back. Darth Faloon looked at her former master, and then said, "Fine, what is it?" Aerex walked over to her, and started whispering something into her ear.

After ten seconds, Faloon nodded, and they both took three steps away from each other. Aerex activated his Lightsaber, and then the two of them lunged at Sola. Sola leaped up into the air, and Faloon copied Sola, except she jumped much higher.

Sola brought her Light saber up to defend, but then hesitated when she saw Aerex jumped at her. Sola saw his strategy. While one of them would attack from above and another below, and the only way to block both if they had either two Lightasbers or a double-sided Lightsaber.

Sola used the force to repel herself back, and saw Faloon and Aerex collide with each other. Sola landed on a tree branch, and watched Darth Faloon and Aerex land on the ground.

Sola's breath was growing heavy and in gasps as she felt herself tiring out. Sola saw her opportunity to run away when she saw Darth Faloon and Aerex to start yelling at each other, and used the force to start retreating back to the Ebon Hawk.

Rosh waited patiently at the Ebon Hawk, looking out through the cockpit at all the Togorians walking by, and some usually stopping to look at the dead Storm Troopers and the massive ship.

"Hey Rosh, come here!" "Where are you?" Yelled Rosh as he stood up. "In the map room! I think I found something important!" Rosh walked slowly into the map room, and looked at Jade. She was holding a data card in her right hand, and she then said, "I don't know what this is, but it has to be important since Sola was trying to hide it under her bed."

Jade inserted the data card into the console, and the hologram of Togoria disappeared, and in its place another planet appeared, but it didn't look like a planet. All around the middle of the planet were giant spikes, and the top had a giant Radar on it.

"What in the world is that?" Said Rosh as he looked at the hologram. Jade started pressing some buttons, and the entire hologram disappeared except for one spike, and the spike grew larger, and data started to appear on the console screen.

"It says here that this is a shield generator, and guarding it are one hundred anti-air turrets. There are at most ten of these, and the only way for the shields to be completely gone is if we destroy all the shield generators."

The spike grew smaller, and the entire planetoid hologram appeared again. Jade pressed three more buttons, and then the entire hologram disappeared, and in its place a Imperial mark appeared.

"Rosh, I think we shouldn't have got the Empire so angry at us." "Why? It's not like they can defeat us so easily, especially if we join the Republic."

"Rosh, you don't get what this thing is, don't you? This planetoid machine requires more power than the Death star's of the old Empire, and is much stronger and faster. Rosh, this is a third Death Star."

Sola ran toward the Ebon Hawk, and then activated her com. link, and then spoke into it, "Rosh, this is Sola! Lower the boarding ramp!" "Okay, give us a few seconds." Rosh said over the com. link.

Jade pulled the Data card out, and put it in her pocket. Rosh ran over to the boarding ramp, and lowered it. Sola ran up, closed the boarding ramp, and said, "Thanks Rosh, and by the way, nice job keeping a low cover with all the dead Imperials on our front door step."

Rosh sighed, and followed Sola into the cockpit. Rosh got into the pilots seat, and then started to start up the Ebon Hawk. The Ebon Hawk lifted up, turned around, and flew off into space.

"So Sola, how long where you going to keep those third death star schematics under your bed?" Sola looked over to Rosh with a surprised look, and before she could ask how he knew about it, he responded as if he read her mind, "Jade looked in your room, and found it. Is this the reason you came to our little dessert planet?"

Sola sighed, and said, "I snuck into a Imperial base to try and destroy it or weaken it for the Republic, but what I found was schematics for the Death Star. This Death Star can enter hyperspace, and move almost as fast as a A-wing. I stole the schematics and erased any others there, and while I was at it I went to where they were shipping parts off to where it was being made, and sabotaged it and destroyed some of the parts as well, which set off the alarm."

Jade entered the cockpit when Sola started her explanation, and was leaning up against the wall. "I got on a Imperial shuttle after killing it's pilot and going through three levels of Imperials, and I flew off. The Sith I fought was probably on the same Base, and chased after me to all the way to Generis. I went to Generis to hide from them since it was the farthest planet from the Imperial base that the shuttle could get me to since, with my luck, it wasn't fully powered. I realized this before I landed, and I realized this when the shuttle lost power. I crash landed, and luckily all I needed was a few power cells, so when I stopped at a mechanics shop, me and Jade here met."

"So you didn't have it for that long, and the whole reason that the Empire is out to kill me is because of you." "Rosh, I do agree that I don't like being chased by the Empire, but maybe we should focus on the three Star Destroyers up ahead with all the Tie Fighters."

Rosh and Sola looked up ahead, and they both slapped each other's foreheads, saying, "You gotta be kidding me." "Whoa, you didn't know how perfect you two would make a couple." "Jade, now's not the time. Get back in the turret while I make the jump to Hyperspace. First of all, where are we going?" Said Rosh as he looked at Sola.

"To Kassa. There's a Republic base there, but let's make three random jumps first to throw the Sith off our trail." Said Sola, and Rosh nodded as he started to steer away from the Tie Fighter's and Star Destroyers.

Jade started up the ladder, and settled into the turret seat. Jade turned the turret around to face the Tie Fighter's, and took a deep breath. She started to fire at the Tie Fighter's, even though she was out of range, but did so then she could possibly hit a few Tie Fighter's.

Darth Faloon and Aerex walked up to where the Ebon Hawk was suppose to be, and Aerex sat down while he took out a small mad pack from his belt. "I hope that the tracking device your Storm Troopers set on the ship will work correctly."

"Will it will either be that, or the one you put on Sola herself." Responded Darth Faloon as she watched Aerex bandaged up where his arm once was. "Don't worry, as long as she kept it on, I'll be able to follow her anywhere she goes."

Darth Faloon pulled out a com link, saying, "It better, or else you'll be a wanted man." She pressed a button on the com link, and said into the com link, "Star Destroyer Alpha, send a Imperial shuttle to my beacon to pick me up."

She let go of the button, and then she heard, "Roger, Lord Faloon. Right away." With that, Darth Faloon put the Com Link away, and looked to see how her 'partner' was doing.

He was done bandaging himself up, and stood up, his Light saber hanging from his belt. "Tell me, how did you dodge the Jedi for so long?" Asked Faloon as she crossed her arms.

Aerex pulled out a com link, saying, "That's my secret." He pressed a button on the com link, and a hologram of his client appeared. Darth Faloon found this woman weird looking with her Krayt Dragon tattoo and baldhead.

She liked the fact that she may look like she only had two blaster's and a lot of Thermal Detonators, but actually had a dart shooter filled with ten poison darts hidden under one of her gloves, and had a small jet pack on her back that you could barely make out.

Darth Faloon could tell this because she could feel her in the force perfectly. Whoever this person was, Darth Faloon felt much evil, much darkness coming from her. She reminded her of her master, but was much stronger in hate and darkness since Faloon couldn't feel her.

That's when she saw what made it all make sense. A double-sided Light saber was hidden underneath her untuck shirt, and she was probably trying to hide her force powers.

"Amara , this is Aerex. I killed the Togorian Jedi here but the two other Jedi escaped." Amara shook her head left and right, saying, "You disappoint me, Aerex. I expected much more from you, and what happened to your arm?"

"Listen, the Jedi is being tracked with a tracking device I put on her, and my arm was a small lost, although I would like some medical help." Said Aerex as he sat down, and cracked his neck.

"Fine, but you're paying for it." Said Amara, and Aerex grinned. "Jeez, you're being extra nice today. Are you trying to win my heart?" "In your dreams, now go to a hospital, and get a new arm. I can't have my best Bounty Hunter without a arm. That will be bad for business." Said Amara, and then Aerex turned the com link off.

"Listen, there's a medical bay on the Death Star. If my tracking Device fail's, then I'll need yours." Aerex sighed, and then said, "Well yours is going to fail, so you will need my…" "Wait, there is a chance that mine won't work."

"No, it's not going to work because your tracking Device is over there on the ground with a blaster shot on it." Replied Aerex as he pointed to a burning Tracking device on the ground.

"Also, my tracking device can only be tracked through my ship. Also, what do you gain out of this other than my tracking device?" Darth Faloon chuckled as she looked up to see the Imperial shuttle flying towards them, and then said, "Your client is strong in the force, and I can sense her even though she is on the other side of the galaxy. I sensed that she is as evil and dark as my master, so I want to now how she has gotten so strong."

The Imperial shuttle landed, and the boarding ramp lowered down, and six Storm Trooper's marched out in two neat files, three on each side. They moved out of the way of Darth Faloon as she boarded it, but she stopped midway.

Darth Faloon turned back, and said, "I want you in my ship so you can get that surgery for free, and I can keep a close eye on you to make sure you don't betray me." She went into the Imperial Shuttle, and soon the Six Storm Trooper's entered the Shuttle.

The Shuttle's boarding ramp closed, started to rise, turned around, and flew off to the Star Destroyers. Aerex started to walk to his shuttle. Smiling as he thought, 'Well that was easy. Even easier than I thought. With the Empire to help me out, then it will be easy to kill this Jedi. Unfortunately that Nice Sith has to have a 'accident' by a rogue Storm Trooper planting a bomb on her shuttle.'

The Ebon Hawk was getting hit hard as Rosh continued to enter the coordinates. "Rosh, are you almost done? We have a bigger problem here. That red Tie Fighter is back, and is gaining on us."

Rosh cursed under his breath, and then started entering the last of the random coordinates. The Ebon Hawk jumped into Hyperspace, leaving the three Death Stars and Tie Fighter's behind.

"All Tie Fighter's return to your assigned Death Stars. I repeat, return to your assigned Death Star." The Tie Fighter's turned back, and started going back into the Death Stars.

Rosh sighed as he laid back, and set his feet up. "Where are we going?" "I don't know. Check the Galactic map." Said Rosh as he closed his eyes, and went off to sleep.

Sola sighed as she stood up from the copilots seat, and went over to the Galactic map. She activated it, and smiled. 'Good, the middle of space. At least now we know that we won't meet any more Imperial forces, but it's going to take about three hours to get there.'

"Hey Sola, can we continue my training?" Said Jade as she walked into the cockpit. "Not right now, Jade. I'm exhausted, so I suggest we follow the lazy king over here, and go to sleep."

"You know I can still hear you, right?" "Yeah, I know. That's the point." Sola walked out of the cockpit towards her quarters, and Jade followed her, smiling to herself, and then yelled to make sure that Sola and Rosh could hear, "I think I hear wedding bells."

To Be Continued In Part 4


End file.
